Right kind of love at the wrong
by GLORYMANUTD
Summary: Everything was perfect expect the timing


**_Right kind of love at the wrong  
time _**

Maura was currently having the best time in a long time she was currently having drinks out with her closest friend's detective frost and sergeant detective korsak she loved her friends they were the closest things she had to family and she was very grateful for them. They were out celebrating well deserved case closed they had finally put away the infamous Hoyt.

As the group started laughing at something korsak said Maura sat day dreaming smiling lovingly at the two men between her they were currently teasing each other about korsak being old or something along those lines. Maura was brought out of her thoughts but the dinging of the bell at the door signalling someone's arrival she payed no mind to who had entered but simply joined in the conversation between the two men.

"All I'm saying is how can you forget your own ex wife I mean come on old man I know your old but to forget your own wife" frost said taking a gulp of his beer and shaking his head with a slight smirk on his face.

"Give me a break alright It was a long time ago take a look at this and you tell me if you would have recognised her" Vince says pulling out a picture of a young looking lady

"Well I can see why you would have forgotten her" said frost as the group laughed. Maura got up and excused herself to go to the ladies room. Once she got back from the ladies room Maura decided to get another round for her and the two detectives. As she was standing by the bar waiting to order her drink her eyes connected with a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen . Neither one broke eye contact to mesmerized by each other and this powerful pull they had towards each other. Maura saw the brunette whisper something into Frankie's ear while still keeping her eyes locked on blonde woman. Maura straightens up when she sees the brunette head her way and stops dead bang in front of her smiling

"Hi my name is Jane" Jane was a little nervous she hadn't done this in a very long time and she considered herself a little rusty

"Maura isles pleasure to meet you" Maura said slightly turned on by the woman's husky voice.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Um I have to get back to my friends over there" Maura said pointing in the direction of her two detective friends at the booth.

"how about this I buy you one drink you have it here with me at the bar and if after your drink is done and my company is that awful then I'll leave you to get back to your friends ok?" they both stood there in silence as Jane waited to here Maura's answer. Maura considered the question as she looked up at the tall brunette

"Okay I guess I suppose could sit down for one drink"

"Great "Jane said a little too enthusiastically she cleared her throat and motioned for the bartender" could I please have one beer and a red wine for the lady" Jane said fishing out a few bucks to pay for the drinks. Once the drinks had arrived Maura was about to sit when Jane asked her to a private secluded table. As they reached the table Jane rushed over to pull out the chair for Maura  
"how chivalrous of you thank you Jane"

"My daddy taught me treat a lady with the utmost respect" Jane said as she tucked in Maura near the table she walked over to her seat and sat down. They both started talking everything seemed so easy there was no awkward silences or uncomfortable. During their conversation Maura noticed some rather strange mannerism in Jane like how straight she sat or how she wiped the table clean of peanut shells. But after a few drinks Maura noticed her drink was nearly finished and ordered another glass of wine. As the night progressed Maura had downed 3 more glasses and was feeling rather tipsy. Jane saw this and decided to call it a night.

* * *

As they pulled up to Maura's lavish home she quickly got out the car and went to go open the door for Maura as they reached the front door Maura fumbled for her keys for a few minutes but was finally able to unlock the door she turned around to face Jane who had her hands behind her back

"I had a lovely time tonight Jane"

"I had a good time awell" they both stared at each other for a few seconds before Maura began to inch closer to Jane willing the brunette to meet her half way. Jane smiled at the blonde who had her eyes closed and mouth in a pout pose, she went to meet her halfway and as their lips met it was like a scene from those cheesy romantic comedies when both parties kiss and actual fireworks go off. Before the kiss got too heated Jane pulled away and cleared her throat and straightened up

"If we continue I won't be able to stop myself"

'I understand" Maura said sullenly

"no no not like that'" Jane took a deep breath" I just want to do this right so Maura would you like to go on a date with me?" there was silence for what seemed ages to Jane but in reality it was only few seconds

"Id love to go out on a date with you Jane"

"Okay cool how about tomorrow night ill pick you up at 7 "

"That sounds like a plan" Maura said smilingly.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Deep down Jane knew that tonight was her last night being with Maura and Maura knew it too. Jane had told Maura that she was a soldier serving in IRAQ and how she was home just for Christmas. But both were just living in the moment with no care for Jane's departure. In the two weeks Jane was home she spent every minute with Maura and would visit her family when she wasn't with Maura the tall brunette had fallen head over heels in love with Maura and visa versa.

"You know Maura you are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time" Jane said as she stood at the foot of the bed with a strap on around her waist whilst removing the buttons on her shirt one by one. Once she was done she crawled onto the bed and hovered around Maura. She began kissing Maura around her neck and down to her to the valley of her breasts. Her hand snaked down to Maura's heated centre.

"Baby you're so wet "Jane said humming as her fingers just lingered in Maura's heated core

"It's all for your baby no one else" tonight Jane wanted to take it slow savour this moment till the end she wanted to take these memories back with her to IRAQ. Jane took a hold of the head of the dildo and guided it into Maura's heated centre. Maura gasped as Jane entered her nice and slow. The blonde dug her nails into Janes back as Jane picked up the pace. She had a bead of sweat on her forehead as she pumped into Maura.

"Jane I'm so close keep going...don't ahhhh' Maura didn't finish her sentence as she rode out her climax with Jane slowing down the pace while watching Maura climax. Jane withdrew from Maura and took the harness of and rolled onto her back  
"wow...that was... so good"

"Ditto babe"

After they had both had recovered Jane rolled onto her side and spooned Maura from behind. They lay in bed together limbs intertwined falling asleep five minutes later succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Maura awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes whiffing through her nostrils. She put on her robe and walked through to the kitchen when she entered she saw Jane sitting there reading the news paper and in her uniform looking very beautiful. Maura cleared her throat to get Jane's attention

"Morning"

"Hey baby how did you sleep" Jane said as she put coffee and breakfast in front of Maura.

"What time do you have to leave?" Maura asked bypassing janes question

"In a few minutes" they both sat there enjoying the silence and also not knowing how to say goodbye. As Jane was about to talk her phone rang.

"Hello...yes sir ...I'll be right out" as she hung up the phone she turned to Maura and stood up holding her hat at her side.

"I have to go now...oh come on babe don't cry "Jane said as she saw Maura crying she pulled Maura into a bone crushing hug

"I'll miss you" Maura said teary eyed

"I'll miss you too" Jane said going to the door and picking up her duffel bag she turns as she opens the door and sends one final sad smile towards Maura and tries to convey all her love wordlessly. After Jane is gone Maura sits down at the kitchen counter head in her hands and starts sobbing she sobs for a few minutes. After a while she decides to get up and go shower as she is clearing her breakfast she sees a white envelope on the counter that's got her name on it. She sits back down and opens the letter.

** My dearest Maura**

**This has to be one of the hardest things ive had to do. You know when I came back for Christmas from the army I did not think that I would find love but I guess that's just my luck as soon as I find my dream girl something has to come and take me from you. But this letter is not about me moaning at the universe it's about thanking you for giving me the best Christmas present a soldier could ask for and for that I thank you wholeheartedly. Me and you We have the right love at the wrong**  
**time but you know what they say "timing is everything" aint that the truth this saying speaks truth especially when you are speaking about someone you love. It's not always the case that a love relationship will exist or can be worked out when love is real one must also consider the time element. But I guess I always knew inside, I wouldn't have you for a long time.**

**But somewhere down the**  
**road our roads will cross again it doesn't**  
**really matter when. Somewhere down the**  
**road I know that heart of yours will**  
**come to see that you belong with me.**

**So I won't say goodbye because that would be to definite but I will say to you my love till we meet again**

**Yours truly**

**Jane**

Maura sat clutching the letter close to her heart as tears streamed down her face

"Till again my love" Maura whispered


End file.
